


Law of Similarities

by snape_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Snarry-A-Thon16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snape_potter/pseuds/snape_potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom Riddle returns to England and decides he wants Harry Potter (and his magic), Lily asks one of her best friends, Severus Snape, to be Harry's bodyguard – and James goes along with it only because of the dead boys who keep turning up, each of which looks eerily like Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law of Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created by [**HDWriter**](http://hdwriter.livejournal.com/).
> 
> This was a fun prompt, though it ended up taking me a lot longer than planned (ha). I had to change a few things (Severus was never an Auror), and I'm not sure it's as dark or angsty as you might have liked. Still, thanks to Nenne, my wonderful beta, it at least has some plot (I hope) and semi-plausible romance. I hope it suits. 

"Who do you suppose the guest will be today?" Ron asked as they walked toward the DADA classroom.

Harry shrugged. "Beats me." He knew why Ron was asking. Since his dad was the Head Auror, he chose many of the guests who came to speak for the 7th years. However, there had been a few chosen by the Hogwarts board, and Harry knew this week was one of those.

"Hey, Harry," a girl called out as she sashayed past. Harry nodded, but he couldn't remember her name. She was a friend of Ginny's, he thought, but he didn't really pay much attention to girls.

Ron shook his head. "Honestly, mate. You could have anyone --"

"Not interested," Harry said. "And why would anyone want me?"

Ron rolled his eyes before grinning and winking at Lavender Brown. "Looking good today, Lav," he said.

She humphed and practically ran by them. "She still has a thing for me," Ron said.

"Clearly," Harry commented, but his wry tone seemed lost on Ron.

"She was a beast in bed --"

Harry groaned and elbowed him in the gut. "Not interested," he muttered. 

Seamus and Dean came up on either side. "We are, though," Seamus said. "Give us those details again, would you?"

Harry picked up the pace, leaving the others behind. All they ever talked about was girls! It was like they didn't have any other interests in the world, and Harry had a hard time pretending to go along with it.

"Potter," came a dry voice ahead of him.

Harry slowed down, recognising the Slytherin contingent. "Malfoy. Parkinson. Blaise," he said, nodding at each. Other than Blaise, they weren't friends, per se, but Harry had worked with each of them at least once through the years. Although Harry didn't make it known, he and Blaise had dated a few times in the six weeks since school started up again. It wasn't serious, but Harry liked having a way to blow off steam.

As for the others, Draco had made the biggest impression initially. When they'd first met during a trip to Madame Malkin's the summer before their first year, Draco had immediately recognised Harry's dad and tried to kiss up to them both.

James seemed to find it amusing, but Harry was annoyed. He wasn't his dad, and he didn't want some kid following him around simply because he was a Potter. When the Sorting Hat tried to put him in Slytherin, Harry had seen that white-blond hair amongst the others at the Slytherin table, and he'd argued. "Not Slytherin. Anywhere but there," he'd told the Hat.

"True, you aren't as cunning as some, but I think Slytherin would do well to further your ambitions," the Hat had said.

Harry had stubbornly continued his _not Slytherin_ rant, and the Hat sighed. "Fine. You'll do well in Gryffindor too, though we could also try Ravenclaw?"

That had surprised Harry, who had spent his childhood with Neville and Ron, sons of his parents' friends. Neville had already been sorted into Gryffindor, and Harry knew Ron would be too. Did he want to be with them again? He was on the verge of choosing something different when the Hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

Now, six years later, Harry still wondered at times if it would've made a difference. He was friends with Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein, two of the leaders of Ravenclaw. He and Terry had also dated a few times before deciding they were better as friends.

Of course, Ron didn't know any of this. Harry loved Ron like a brother, but he could admit that Ron was pretty narrow-minded. Most wizard folk accepted same-sex pairings just like they would any other – it mostly mattered about magical compatibility, after all, rather than gender. But Ron, like a number of pure bloods, had a few hang-ups, and that was one of them. When his older brother Charlie came home with a boyfriend for Ron's 10th birthday celebration, Ron had turned a funny colour and refused to come out until Charlie left. 

Harry, who didn't realise his own leanings at that young age, had talked to an angry Charlie, trying to convince him that Ron hadn't meant to be like that – he just hadn't thought it through. "You're five months younger than Ron, Harry, and you have no problem accepting anyone. He has no excuse." The two still had a strained relationship, and when Charlie bonded with his now-husband the previous summer, Ron had suddenly 'taken ill' and had missed the ceremony.

Now, Harry looked at the Slytherins grouped around the entrance to the DADA room and wondered about the looks of excitement on their faces. "Has the guest speaker arrived?" he asked.

"It's Tom Riddle," Blaise said, clearly attempting to sound calm and collected, but even he was practically drooling.

Harry froze for a moment. He hadn't realised Tom Riddle would be here. Unlike most of his peers, Harry had no love or interest in Riddle. When he'd returned to England the previous spring, he'd got in touch with Lily first thing. Apparently they'd be acquainted during their days at Hogwarts – and not in a good way. He'd wanted to make amends, or so he claimed. Lily refused to give Harry any details, but when Harry started receiving anonymous gifts at Hogwarts, James stepped in. Harry's dad was able to trace the gifts to Riddle, and both Harry's parents had flipped. 

Still, no details were forthcoming. But suddenly, Harry found his summer filled with activities that took him away from England. He spent a fortnight in Africa with another old friend of his mum's, Severus Snape. Harry'd been one of a dozen students who worked with the man learning about potions ingredients and Herbology. And if Harry found the instructor much more intriguing than the subject matter, well, that was between Harry and his imagination. 

The next month, Harry enjoyed time with an older witch in Australia who taught the fifteen students there about aboriginal charms and spells. Harry did better in this seminar, and he decided he liked spell crafting.

His last weeks before school, James had taken an unheard-of vacation, and the three of them travelled to America to visit the Aurors there. Throughout the summer, Harry had received no owls from Riddle, but he'd received one his first day back at Hogwarts – until his dad came and talked to Dumbledore. They didn't discuss it with Harry, but he knew his father had changed the wards to keep out anything coming from Riddle.

Except…now Riddle himself was coming here, and Harry didn't know what to think. Surely his parents knew about this, though part of Harry felt like he was old enough to handle it himself. Riddle was just a man, and surely if Harry made it clear that he wasn't interested, Riddle would back off.

Many people in the Wizarding world adored Riddle, though. He'd spent most of Harry's life in other magical communities, only returning that year. During their summer trip, Lily had admitted that she and Riddle had dated a couple times while she was a 5th year and he a 7th, and that it had ended badly.

"Wait. If he dated you, why on earth is he suddenly looking at me? I can't imagine his tastes changing that much," Harry had protested.

Lily and James shared a look, and then Lily had said, "He claims he's a Seer of sorts. I'm sure it's ridiculous, but he now insists that his interest in me was misplaced – and that his mind was searching for you, instead."

"He's a nutter," Harry had said.

But rather than laugh, James had been serious. "He's dangerous, Harry. We will keep him away from you. You needn't worry."

And then it devolved into the usual talk about what Harry should focus on instead, like his plans to follow in James's footsteps and enter the Auror Academy after graduation from Hogwarts. Harry had done what research he could on his own, but with so little time and resources, all he'd managed to learn came from the _Daily Prophet_ , which simply hailed Riddle as a returning treasure, someone who could greatly benefit the Ministry of Magic with his skills and power. 

It didn't help that a series of killings had begun while they were in America – cases the Aurors believed to be connected and which took all of James's time and attention when they returned. Lily had owled regularly since school began, but Harry hadn't heard a peep from his dad. It wasn't that unusual, actually – Lily and Harry were close, but Harry mostly heard lectures from James and tended to avoid him during school holidays.

His parents usually got on pretty well, but when they had differences of opinions, fireworks flew. Harry often tried to keep things very calm when he was home with them, not wanting to ruin his time away from schoolwork by bringing up touchy subjects. Therefore, he hadn't pushed much regarding Riddle, thinking it wasn't as big a deal as his dad made it seem.

Now though, he kind of wished he'd asked more about it, as he was going to be sitting in on Riddle's class for two days. "Shall we head in?" he asked the others. By then, the Gryffindors had caught up, and all of them filed in. Harry avoided Ron and sat beside Neville, instead. He and Neville were often the two who went to the library during parties or wandered down by the lake when the others were socialising in the common room. Harry liked how Neville was fine being different than the other boys. He wasn't very strong magically, but he had a gift with plants. Both his parents worked for Harry's dad, but Neville had no interest in being an Auror – and since Harry didn't, either, it was one more thing which tied them together.

"Hello," Harry murmured as he slid into his seat. "Know anything about this guy?"

"My mum said he was very dashing at school," Neville whispered. "My dad never liked him much – called him arrogant."

Harry looked at the dark-haired man at the front of the room. He stood with confidence, and his physique was clearly muscular and strong. He had dark eyes and dark hair, and he was one of the best-looking men Harry had ever seen. He flushed at that thought, the heat building when Riddle suddenly turned to look right at him. Harry was careful not to meet his eyes – his dad warned him that Riddle was especially good at Legilimency, and Harry couldn't Occlude for anything.

"All right, all right," said Professor Lupin. "Everyone quiet down now." The class slowly stilled, and their professor continued. "Our guest today is Mr. Tom Riddle. He will be talking to you about some of the more…obscure…dark arts that anyone pursuing a career with the Aurors or Unspeakables might encounter."

If Harry hadn't known Remus well – he was married to Harry's godfather Sirius – he probably wouldn't have realised how little Remus liked Riddle. As it stood, however, Harry was surprised at Remus's disregard. He was one of the most affable men Harry knew. He must have known Riddle in school too.

Riddle either didn't notice or didn't care, though his smirk suggested the latter. "Good morning, students. Let us begin."

He took them through the magical theory first, commenting on spell crafting and creation, as well as defensive moves. Harry couldn't deny that the man knew his stuff – he answered every question with ease and knowledge. But as the class went on, Harry grew more and more uncomfortable. Riddle blatantly singled Harry out, calling on him to help with examples and assisting him with wand movements numerous times. The last instance, only minutes before the end of class, Riddle moved his body right behind Harry's – close enough that Harry could feel Riddle's chest against his back when he breathed – and took Harry's wrist in his hand, caressing the soft skin there briefly.

"You've got talent," Riddle murmured in Harry's ear, his breath fanning a wave of goose bumps across Harry's neck. "I wish you'd answered my owls." His grip tightened for an instant before Remus pulled Harry away.

"Perhaps the students can pair up and practice this amongst themselves – for our next class, that is. For tonight, I want all of you to read chapter 18 in your texts. Each of you should think of three questions about purpose of spell creation for Mr. Riddle."

Harry moved to get his stuff, but Remus held onto his arm. "Please remain a moment, Harry," he murmured, his gaze on Riddle.

Riddle stood by the door, chatting with each student as they left, and Harry had the distinct feeling that he was waiting for Harry. Remus, however, gestured towards his office, and when Draco and Blaise began praising Riddle's techniques, Harry silently followed Remus through a hidden passage to Remus's personal quarters. Normally students weren't allowed in their professors' rooms, but because of Harry's relationship with Remus and Sirius, he'd been there many times before.

"I want you to be ill for the next class," Remus said, the moment the door closed behind them.

"Pardon?" Harry asked. If Remus allowed Riddle into his classroom, why was he panicking now? Then suspicion hit him. "You know about the owls. You know what he did to my mum."

Remus didn't answer directly, but spoke again after a moment of thought. "I don't like the interest Riddle is showing in you. I had my reservations about his presence in the classroom, but the Board insisted. I thought about pulling you from the class, but I worried --" He sighed loudly and broke off. "Tea?"

"Sure. But you need to tell me what's going on. I'm not a kid anymore."

Remus gave a slight smile at that. "You never really have been, Harry," he murmured. He wandered to the small kitchen, knowing Harry would follow. Neither spoke while Remus went through the motions of fetching the tea. When they were seated on the sofa in the main room, Remus sighed again. "Yes, I know about Riddle's interest in you, though your parents didn't share anything until we questioned their plans for you this past summer. I hadn't realised he was sending you owls and insisting to your parents that you two should meet."

Harry's brows rose. "He asked my parents to meet me?"

"He asked to court you," Remus said bluntly. "When they refused, he apparently thought he'd go around them. They – your dad, in particular – felt he could keep it all under control, which is why he didn't inform the rest of us. Could've saved time and Galleons if he had," Remus added, almost under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, not even pretending he didn't hear.

Remus sighed again. "For starters, I wouldn't have agreed when the Board first approached me with the list of speakers which included Riddle. But it was in June, and I knew nothing more than what we'd experienced with him at school. It wasn't pleasant, but from all I'd seen and heard, he had worked off his debt."

"His…debt?"

Remus put his hand on Harry's knee. "There's a ton of history here, Harry. I can't tell you everything – much of it came from your dad and Sirius under strictest confidence – an Oath. But I will admit I didn't take it seriously enough. Seeing him here with you – well, it's imperative that he doesn't get to spend anymore time with you."

"Isn't that my decision?" Harry blurted. "I'm not going to spend time with him – don't get me wrong – but I am of age. Why all the subterfuge?"

"Because although your dad and Sirius are certain, they don't have any proof. It's instinct and experience combined, but everything could be explained away as innocent."

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "Remus, I appreciate your concern. But even though I don't like the guy – and I definitely don't want him helping me with my wand movements – my dad is way overprotective. You know that as well as I do."

Remus stared down at his teacup, shifting it around in his hands like he did when he thought. "I do know that," he finally conceded. "But I still want you to be ill for the next class. I can teach you anything you might miss. Maybe you can just humour us all?" He looked up and gave Harry his best pleading look. "For me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll be sick. Can I go now?" He loved his parents, of course, and he loved his godfather and Remus. But they were so overprotective at times that he felt smothered. He still hadn't told his parents that he had no intention of becoming an Auror, either. He knew his dad wouldn't react well – which was crazy. You'd think that the thought of his son doing something other than chase after bad guys would thrill him…but no, he wanted Harry right by his side, right where he could keep an eye on him and train him, himself.

That night, Harry settled into his bed, wondering why he felt so restless. He finally slipped into sleep, but his dreams were vivid and troubling…and erotic. When Harry woke, he was sticky and just as tired as he had been the night before. Plus, he couldn't remember anything other than a man's voice murmuring his name and hands touching him, but something in him recognised Riddle. 

Just the thought of his name had Harry trembling, his whole body weak and unsettled. What was wrong with him? Had Remus's sparse explanation inspired Harry's imagination in some way? 

Harry took a hot shower, shuddering as he washed evidence of his dreams away. He'd had wet dreams before, of course, but this was different. This felt…creepy, wrong. The feeling stayed with him during breakfast, where he found nothing tasted right. He hadn't eaten much at supper the previous night, either, though he'd attributed it to his strange talk with Remus. Now, he pushed his plate away, wishing he could rid himself of the overwhelming sense of wrongness just as easily.

He didn't feel like talking, so he avoided even Neville and found Hermione, one of the Gryffindor 7th year girls. They'd become friends in 3rd year, after Hermione spent her first two years being avoided by most of her classmates because of her know-it-all behaviour. But Harry had found her crying in a bathroom near the beginning of that year, and she confessed that she'd almost not returned.

"I don't know how to be friends with everyone here," she'd admitted. "I feel so out of place. You all grew up with magic, but I didn't. I feel like I have to constantly prove myself."

"You don't," Harry had said bluntly. "You just need to be you. No one cares what you do or don't know – we're all learning most of this stuff for the first time. Look at how bad I am at Potions, for instance."

That had earned a tiny smile, for Harry's Potions performance was easily one of the worst in their year. Harry had gently dried her face with his robes. "Dean's Muggle-born too, you know. And that Hufflepuff kid."

"Whose name you don't even know," Hermione retorted. But she blew her nose and seemed to perk up. "Do you really think the others could like me?"

"Yeah. But you've got to stop showing off. No one likes that."

To her credit, Hermione had tried, and by Yule, Harry had decided he genuinely liked her. She didn't fare as well with Ron, of course, who could hold grudges like no one's business. But most of the rest of their year had accepted her. 

Now, whenever Harry needed someone who let him be, he spent time with Hermione. They worked side by side in the library most of the afternoon, talking only of their Ancient Runes essays due at the end of the week.

Then, as they started packing up for dinner, Hermione said, "Why was Mr. Riddle touching you so much yesterday?"

Although he'd been able to ignore it while they worked, now the suffocating sense of creepiness returned, and Harry groaned.

"Harry?" Hermione sounded worried.

"Re – Professor Lupin wants me to skip class tomorrow. And I had these weird dreams all night long." Harry hesitated to say more, not liking the direction his thoughts were headed.

"What kinds of dreams?" Hermione asked.

Rather than answer, Harry lowered his voice and quickly told Hermione about the Owls and Riddle's apparent wish to 'court' him. Before he lost his nerve, he added, "I felt like he was there with me, in the dreams. It wasn't like any other dream I've had before, and I'm not sure what to do now. D-do you think he could've done something to me?"

Hermione bit her lip and gazed into the distance, and Harry's heart sank. He'd been hoping she'd gently laugh at him, telling him how ridiculous he sounded. Instead, her expression was serious, pensive. Harry waited, his muscles tense. Finally, she turned to him. "We need to tell people, Harry. There are…Dark spells. I've read about some, but I don't know enough to know if it's feasible or not."

Harry's stomach roiled. "But it's possible that he did something to me?" His voice rose at the end, drawing looks from the few others in the library. Harry lowered his voice. "Could he – kill me?"

"Not from this," she said. But although she seemed certain, she still looked worried. "You need to tell Professor Lupin – and your father."

Despite his own concern, Harry shook his head. "I'm not running to my daddy at the first sign of trouble. I'm seventeen years old, an adult, for Merlin's sake."

"Harry --"

"No. I'll skip class, but I'm not telling Remus. It's not like I'll ever see Riddle again. It's fine."

** 

Two weeks later, and Harry had to admit – if only to himself -- it wasn't fine. He'd not slept more than a couple hours each night, the dreams becoming not only erotic but horrifying, as well. Harry still couldn't recall much, but the smell of blood mixed with dried semen was starting to affect his appetite just as much as the constant weight of something hanging over him, something evil even. He rarely ate more than a couple of bites at any meal before the nausea set in. His image in the mirror each morning looked paler, hollower, and gaunter each day. Harry began to use glamours, trying to keep Hermione off his back, as she had started nagging him every day to go to Remus.

They'd been researching together, even calling in Terry and Anthony for some help, pretending it was an assignment. So far, they'd found a number of Dark spells that could 'haunt' people, but none of them seemed to fit the circumstances. Harry was starting to wonder if it truly was his own too-active imagination doing this to him, something that continued to hold him back from involving his parents or Remus.

He'd nonchalantly gone to visit Madame Pomfrey, telling her he had a bit of upset stomach. She checked him over, frowning a little, but seeming normal as she told him he had more acid in his stomach than usual. "Eat some quiet foods," she suggested. "Rice and porridge and chicken." Then she'd flicked her wand over him again, a bemused look on her face. In the end, she couldn't find anything substantial and told him to 'take it easy.'

He'd tried eating blander food, but it didn't work. He'd lost weight, something his lean frame couldn't really handle well. That, combined with the lack of good sleep each night, had his appearance in the mirror each day looking worse and worse. Harry was thankful for the glamours.

"You need to tell Professor Lupin," Hermione urged again after another week had gone by. "He knows so much more about this stuff."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Hermione, there's no way Riddle could have done something in that short time. I did what Remus asked, and I haven't seen the man since. I should never have brought this up. The classrooms are warded against Dark magic, anyway. I'm sorry I've wasted your time," he added.

Hermione bit her lip, her brown eyes filled with worry. "But something's clearly wrong with you. We just don't know enough --"

"I'm fine, Hermione. It's just a lack of sleep – it's all mental, I'm sure," Harry said firmly. He knew he just sounded stubborn, but his dad would never ease up on him if Harry ran to him with something pathetic like this, especially since it all seemed to be in his own head. He could figure this out; he must.

But when they came down for breakfast the Thursday before the next Hogsmeade visit, the pale and serious faces at the staff table captured everyone's attention. Harry's stomach sank, and he got the sudden feeling that things were moving out of his control. "I have some bad news," Professor Dumbledore said, rising before food appeared on any table. "There have been more deaths in the past weeks."

For a second, Harry was relieved when it didn't seem to have anything to do with him. Then Dumbledore continued. "The latest victim, found early this morning, graduated from Hogwarts just last year. His family has asked that his name be kept quiet for the moment, but we believe someone might be targeting Hogwarts students."

Although Dumbledore hadn't looked in Harry's direction, something about his demeanour warned Harry even before he caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of the room. Harry's dad stepped up to the dais. "I'm Head Auror James Potter," he said. As one, heads all over the Great Hall turned towards Harry.

James went on as if he hadn't noticed. "We don't want to worry any of you, and you are definitely safe here in the castle. But we are cancelling Hogsmeade visits until this matter has been resolved. Please know that we wouldn't do this without cause. We are setting up special wards which will not allow you to leave the castle, so please do not attempt to evade us. Your parents have all been notified, and any who objected have already withdrawn their children. You'll notice only a couple are missing; most people understand how safe Hogwarts truly is."

Harry blinked as his father went on with a couple more platitudes, Dumbledore said something else too, and food appeared. But Harry couldn't eat. He had to know what was going on, and the second he realised his dad was moving to the doors, he leapt from his seat and followed him.

"Dad!"

"Harry, keep your voice down," his dad said. He kept a smile on his face, but Harry, now that he was closer, could clearly see the worry in his dad's eyes.

"What's going on – I mean _honestly_?" Harry said, working to keep quiet.

"Follow me," his dad said, surprising Harry with his apparent willingness to share.

They headed toward Remus's quarters, and once there, Remus let them in. Harry was instantly engulfed in Sirius’s arms. "Harry!" 

"Let him breathe, Siri," Remus chided, but Harry could hear worry in his voice.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" Harry looked at Sirius, who usually stayed in their London town home, preferring Remus to travel to him on the weekends he could get away. _Merlin, did Hermione contact my parents?_ Harry feared the worst, and his emotion tugged at him, weakening his hold on the glamour. Harry turned his head down, hoping they wouldn't notice. Remus often kept his rooms dim, and Harry didn't want them knowing how poorly he was handling his own ridiculous fears.

Sirius looked at James. "You're going to tell him, right?"

Harry's dad rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Sirius. I've barely had a moment."

"Yeah, but he needs to know. He needs to be careful --"

Harry hated when they did this. "What's. Going. On?" Harry looked between the three men. Then he regretted it, as he realised they were studying him, in turn. He ducked his head, but it was too late.

"My gods, Harry," his dad said, reaching out to touch the bruised-looking skin under Harry's eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong," Harry said, pulling away. "I'm fine. I've not been outside the castle, and you just said everyone was perfectly safe here." He tried to look away, but Sirius grasped his chin, holding him in place.

"Harry," Sirius breathed, worry evident in his voice.

Harry jerked away, heat rising to his cheeks. "Glad to know I look so great," he muttered.

"Remus, why didn't you tell me?" James muttered.

"I didn't --"

"He didn't know," Harry said. He clenched his fists. "I've been using Glamours, all right?"

The men fell into silence, staring at him. "How long?" Remus asked.

"A few weeks," Harry admitted. He blew out a gust of air. "I haven't been sleeping well, and Hermione was getting on me to talk to someone. But it's not a big deal --"

"How long _specifically_ ," Harry's dad growled. "The date."

Harry sighed, not wanting to admit anything but knowing from experience how persistent his dad could be. "It started the night after Mr. Riddle gave his presentation."

It felt like the air left the room, and James and Sirius both turned on Remus. "How could you --"

"I told you --"

"Stop!" Harry stood up and got between them all. "Remus protected me. He told me not to come to the second class, and he pulled Riddle away when he started touching me --"

"He was _touching_ you?" James stalked across the room, anger and frustration in every movement.

Remus swallowed loudly. "I should never have agreed to let him come. But even Albus felt that we had no choice. I'm sorry. You're right." He started pacing as well, running his hands over his face. "It's my fault. Gods, I was stupid --"

"No!" Sirius exclaimed. He moved to James and grabbed his arm, which was swinging his wand back and forth in short, choppy motions. "Remus," he said, still holding James still, "it wasn't your fault. Albus would never have let him in here if he had any choice. And I know you wouldn't let him near Harry for long --"

"It was only a moment, a second," Harry jumped in to say. Gods, this was a nightmare. Why were they overreacting so much? "He barely touched me before Remus was right there, stopping him. Nothing happened."

There was a _whoosh_ , and Harry's mum stepped through the Floo, with someone right behind her. Harry didn't get a good look at the other person before Lily stood in front of him, her hand on her mouth as she looked over him with eyes eerily like his own. Then she turned to James and said, "Enough of this. I found Severus. He'll take over from here."

"Snape??" came Sirius's outraged voice.

Harry's heart sped up, and he peeked around his mum to see the man who'd starred in his fantasies during his time in Africa – and beyond, if he was honest. Although Snape had never shown the slightest interest in any of his students, including Harry, it hadn't stopped Harry from noticing his long fingers, his silky-fine hair, his deep, brooding eyes. Now, he felt heat in his face as those eyes met his own.

His mum distracted him, taking Harry's hands and pulling him closer to her. Her mouth softened, and tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh, kiddo," she murmured.

Harry's chest burned in shame, and he fought to keep the tears at bay. When he could speak, he said, "I'm okay, Mum." Gods, this was awful. He wished he was stronger, that he'd been able to fight the stupid feelings and his imagination.

"Of course you are," she murmured. Then she cleared her throat and let go of one of his hands to reach out to the man behind her. "You remember Severus Snape from this summer, I presume."

Merlin, did he. Harry looked at Snape, not sure what to say. He finally settled on, "Nice to see you again, Sir."

A slight smile touched Snape's thin lips. "And you, Mr. Potter."

"But – what are you doing here?" Then he blushed even more, embarrassed to sound so rude.

Snape didn't seem to mind. "I was unaware this summer of the reasoning behind your additional learning adventures. But now, Lily has brought me up to speed." That seemed to mean something to everyone else, but Harry didn't follow.

"Great idea," Sirius muttered from his place near the Floo. He had his arms crossed at his chest, a dark scowl on his face. "Bring in Riddle's bosom friend."

Lily scowled right back. "Grow up, Sirius," she said, her tone cold. She turned back to Harry. "Severus knows a great deal about protecting someone, and he's going to be your protection now."

"What?" James and Harry spoke together.

"Mum, I can't --"

"Lils, I went along with the class this summer, knowing Harry would never be alone with the man," James said, interrupting Harry. "But this is going too far."

Lily lifted her chin. "None of you – except Remus, perhaps – ever believed me when I told you that Severus regretted what happened as much as I did. None of that really matters now, though. He's the only one I trust to take care of Harry against a man like Tom."

"The _only_ one?" James whispered, and Harry's heart clenched at his dad's hoarse voice.

Lily met his gaze, her own softening. "My love, you have so much on your plate right now. I know you will catch Tom and take him to Azkaban. But your attention needs to be on that, not on watching our son."

"Wait a minute!" Harry yelled. He took a deep breath, trying to quiet his pounding heart. "Just stop for a second. I'm safe. I'm here at Hogwarts. I don't need a bloody babysitter --"

"Don't be stupid, boy," Snape growled. "We can't send you off to Africa right now."

Harry glared at the man, stung that Snape's first thought was that Harry would run like a coward. "Don't think two weeks is long enough to really know much about me --"

"If you think the wards here at Hogwarts are enough to keep Riddle away from you, then you are a complete idiot. And throwing all your mum is trying to do in her face --"

"Enough!" Lily closed her eyes, her hands clenched in fists. "Severus, Harry doesn't know, all right?"

To Harry's shock, Snape froze, his dark eyes widening. Harry's heart started up its rhythmic pounding again, and he couldn't get any words out.

Snape, however, could. "What do you mean, Lily?" His voice was calm, but there was something beneath it, something bubbling in that velvety richness that had everyone in the room shifting in discomfort.

When the words registered with Harry, he frowned. "What don't I know? Exactly?"

"Erm --" Sirius started, but James stopped him with a look.

"Harry doesn't need to know all the details," he said quickly. "He'll do what we say, and that does _not_ need to include Snape."

Lily stepped right up to her husband, her face inches from his. "It _will_ include him if I say it does. You will not put my son in danger because of your foolish pride, James."

Harry held his breath. This felt like the moment before the usual fireworks could spring.

Remus spoke up for the first time since James had accused him. "Although I know why you don't want to bring up the past, perhaps Harry should at least know what's happening now --"

"This is none of your business, Remus," James snarled.

"Don't you talk to him that way," Sirius said, shoving his body into Harry's dad.

"You haven't told Harry any of it?" came Snape's voice, cutting through all the emotion swirling around them. "Not why he was in Africa learning about a subject which clearly didn't interest him -- nothing?"

Again Harry's cheeks went up in flames, but before he could protest, James cut in.

"It's none of his business," James said.

"Wha --?" Harry start, but Snape talked over him.

"It is now." He looked at Harry speculatively. "Riddle has made Harry the centre of it all. Why on earth would you think it wise to keep him ignorant of the facts?"

"I agree," Lily said immediately. "Harry should know. _All_ of it."

James' face burned red before fading to almost grey. "Fine. Do what you want. But I won't be a party to it." He headed for the door, but Sirius blocked him.

"James. Don't do this." There was a brief pause, and then Sirius looked over James' shoulder at Harry. "He's not a child any longer. If anyone can handle all this, it's Harry."

Harry felt a rush of love for his godfather. The man was impetuous, impulsive, reckless, and sometimes a bit crazy – but he'd always had Harry's back. He'd long supported Harry as James tried to protect him and manoeuvre him down the path James wanted.

Lily looked at Remus. "Can you tell it? All of it?" Harry felt a slight snap, like an Oath being released.

To Harry's surprise, Remus gave Snape a questioning glance, as if asking for his permission. Snape inclined his head in a brief nod.

Remus sighed heavily. "All right. Harry, you might want to sit for this."

Harry couldn't imagine what they were going to say. Clearly it involved Tom Riddle during their school days, but how that related to Harry being in danger from the man now, he couldn't say. Still, he dropped onto the soft rug before the fire. His dad didn't join them, but he also didn't leave, watching silently from near the door while Sirius joined Remus on the loveseat and Lily and Snape sat on the sofa.

"You know the beginnings of it already, I think," Remus said. "Your mum and Severus met before Hogwarts. They became fast friends, and even when Severus was Sorted into Slytherin, their friendship grew. Sirius, your dad, and I weren't as friendly with the Slytherins, including Severus, though, and it caused some…problems."

Harry nodded. His mum had told him all the stories about Snape before Harry went to Africa. He glanced at his dad, who stood with a closed and still angry expression. "I heard you all teased Sn – um, my instructor."

Snape snorted. "Call me Severus. I'm not your _instructor_ right now."

"It was more than that," Harry's mum put in, her voice sounding shamed. "They bullied him – well, your dad and Sirius did." 

Sirius opened his mouth but then closed it at a glare from Remus. Remus went on. "I wasn't any better because I did nothing to stop it, even when it happened right in front of me. One day, early in our 5th year, they tried to trap Severus with me when I was changed."

Harry's breath caught. Nowadays, Remus had Wolfsbane, which helped him stay safe and sane during his monthly change into a werewolf. But when he was in school, the potion wasn't as developed, and he could still be quite wild and dangerous. Harry looked at his dad. "Why would you do that?"

James glanced away, and Harry could see he was uncomfortable. "We never meant it to go that far," he said roughly. "It was supposed to be a joke --"

"But Remus could have really hurt him," Harry cried. "And then both of them would be a mess – Remus with guilt and Severus with Merlin knows what!" He couldn't get his mind around it. How could his dad, even with all his smothering and expectations, ever have done something so cruel to another person?

Severus cleared his throat. "Your father stepped in and kept it from happening," he said slowly. 

At the same time, Remus said, "It was a foolish plan, but I don't think either of them would've gone through with it." He put his hand on Sirius's leg. "And we were all very young, at the time, much younger than you were at the same age, Harry."

Harry frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Then Lily said, "They only meant to scare Severus, Harry. They just didn't think beyond that. And nothing happened, in the end."

He looked at her. "You fell in love with dad, knowing he did this?"

She hesitated. "I learned about it later, but yes, I was still in love with him, even after I heard."

Remus coughed quietly. "Shall I go on? Anyway, Harry, it was at that point that Tom Riddle set his sights on your mum. He was two years ahead of us – the Head Boy, to boot – and he was very charming. When he saw that Severus and Lily were so close, he began to work on Severus, who was in his house." He paused. "Severus, perhaps you can offer some details here?"

Harry watched Severus, who looked uncomfortable at the spotlight. "Riddle began acting like my best friend, offering sympathy and support when Dumbledore refused to expel your father and godfather for their little _prank_. He was – and still is, I suspect – a master at manipulating emotions. He fed my frustration, my humiliation, my anger. If it seemed like I'd forgotten about it for even a moment, he was right there to remind me, to mention how unfair it was that the two had 'got away' without any real punishment. 

"And then, he began to talk about Lily. He talked about our friendship and how she'd always been there for me. He said she was 'too good' for Gryffindor and the idiots of that house." Severus smirked a bit. "I rather agreed with him on that point." Then his smile faded. "He brought her up incessantly, and then he asked me to introduce the two of them. He wanted to court Lily, he said, and he felt the introduction would be best coming from a friend. By then, however, I was starting to feel uncomfortable with Riddle. He controlled our house very carefully, and I'd seen him forcing other kids to do things that I didn't think they'd normally do. He was even accused by Slughorn – our Head of House back then – of using the Imperius Curse on a 3rd year."

Harry gasped. "Did he really do that?"

Severus shrugged. "They couldn't prove it, but it wouldn't surprise me. Anyway, I didn't want Lily anywhere near him." He lapsed into a sudden silence, an unhappy expression on his face. His eyes flicked to Harry, something unreadable there.

Remus picked up the tale. "James also had decided he liked Lily around this time. It was the end of our 5th year, and we were preparing for O.W.L.s. After one of our tests, James and Sirius played a trick on Severus, and Lily saw it. She --"

Harry's mum held up her hand. "I can tell this part." She looked at Harry, her face softening. "You never seemed to go through some of this type of silliness, Harry. But I was already interested in your father. He was good looking and smart and daring – and he had the attention of many girls."

Harry felt a rush of relief. The love in her voice was obvious, and despite the anger still vibrating from his dad, he knew they'd weather this fight, as well.

Lily looked beyond him to James as she continued. "When he humiliated Severus, I was confused. I didn't understand why the boy I already liked would do something like that. So I tried to calm Severus down and ask – but I didn't handle it well. I knew, even at the time, that I was making excuses for James and dismissing Severus's frustration." Now she turned to Severus. "I asked for your anger, in some ways."

Severus snorted, and Harry relaxed a bit. Whatever had happened, it was obvious these two had put it behind them long ago. "You didn't really ask for it. I was a moody git back then."

"Back then?" Sirius muttered, but everyone else ignored him. Harry smiled a bit as the tension in the room receded even more.

"I could tell she wasn't going to take me seriously," Severus said. "Yes, I was embarrassed, but it wasn't the end of the world. I retaliated on your father with a hex, and then I called your mum an ignorant Muggleborn and told her I didn't need so-called friends like her." He sighed. "Riddle was lurking nearby, and he rushed in to reprimand me and 'rescue' your mum. And I let him."

"None of us did much," Remus admitted. "Riddle had many of the students pretty intimidated, and when he took your mum away, we assumed it would be fine."

"Except James," Harry's mum put in. "He'd never trusted Tom --"

"And seeing him talk to Snape like that made me think something was fishy," Harry's dad said, finally speaking. "I'd seen the two of them together, and truth is I felt a little guilty for doing that to Snape in the first place. It didn't make sense that Riddle, who had been acting like Snape's best mate, would suddenly tear into him like that. Especially when we'd gone after him originally." He paused.

"So what happened?" Harry asked when it didn't seem like anyone was going to finish the story.

Lily and James stared at each other, then Lily gave Harry a calm look. "Tom tried to bond us through a Dark ritual. Your father found me before it was completed and rescued me. Tom was expelled and put on trial, but he claimed he hadn't understood what the ritual did and said he was simply in love and wanting me to love him back. They believed him, and he went on to finish his studies at Durmstrang before traveling around for many years. He didn't return until six months ago."

Harry gaped at them. "He was _expelled_ and the Ministry asked him to come back and speak to the 7th years? And wait, a _Dark_ ritual? Why did you never tell me this when he started sending me owls?"

James frowned, but Lily, her eyes sparkling with tears, said, "We should have told you, Harry. We didn't want to worry you. We thought we could take care of it without you having to know about what had happened to me."

Severus added, "Tom could be very convincing, and I'm sure he fooled the Wizengamot back then that he truly was a fool in love who had made a misstep. Plus, they didn't know about the other things."

"There's more?" Harry asked hoarsely.

James said, "During his time away, he somehow convinced all kinds of wizards around the world of his abilities, and when he showed up here with 'expertise' to offer our Ministry, Fudge, the idiot, immediately glommed onto him." 

Harry, who wanted to get back to the Dark ritual that his mum had at least partially endured, frowned. "And how does this relate to me? I mean, he definitely didn't have to time do a Dark ritual."

"When Riddle first came back, I assumed he was still after your mum," James said. "We added to our wards and made sure that he couldn't come to our home. He asked to meet her at the Ministry, though, with plenty of people in tow. That's when he made the public statement that he wished to make amends. And after that, he pulled your mum aside for a moment and let her know that he'd been mistaken when he sought her out – and that it was actually you, Harry, that he needed to court."

"When I said no," Lily said, "he didn't react much. But since then, as you know, he's sent you Owls and tried to get to you."

"How has he tried to get to me?" Harry asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know. If his imagination was playing tricks on him after just one meeting with Riddle, this information could only make things worse.

The adults shared glances, but when no one spoke up, Severus sighed and said, "He broke through the wards on your parents' home in Godric's Hollow this summer. Fortunately, you weren't home – in fact, no one was. Then he began trying to find you, but your father, for all his faults, is actually quite good at keeping his actions discreet, and Riddle couldn't find you. Though he did visit me in Africa a little after your seminar ended. I did not admit you'd been involved," he said over Lily's gasp. "As I am an accomplished Occlumens, he believed me."

The others just looked at him, and even Sirius had a bit of fear in his eyes. 

Harry said, his voice shaky, "Why me?"

"We don't know," Lily admitted. "But we suspect it has something to do with why he came after me. At the time, he claimed he could See the future, and I was meant to be with him."

"Tom has a strong interest in the Dark Arts," Severus said. "He always has, though he hid it well during his time here. I've done some research since he came to see me this summer, and I believe he thinks he can 'borrow' Harry's magic somehow – that he can combine your magical core with his and become so powerful, he could take over the wizarding world."

Everyone gaped at him, and then Harry whispered, "But I'm nothing special."

"He believes you are – and sometimes, that type of obsession overcomes everything else."

Sirius looked at James. "You have to tell him the rest," he said. "He needs to know, especially if Snape is right."

Severus looked at James, his eyebrow raised. Harry's dad grunted, waved his wand, and a series of pictures drifted from his satchel to fall in front of Harry. Pictures of boys – dead boys. And every one of them looked very similar to Harry. The smell of blood and semen struck his nostrils again, and Harry's stomach lurched as his head throbbed. "What – are these…?"

James sighed loudly. "These are the boys who've been killed so far."

Harry collapsed onto the sofa. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. "Why?" he rasped.

"We don't know," Lily said, sitting beside Harry and rubbing his back. "But Tom is obsessive, controlling, needy." She had steel in her voice. "This is why Severus is here. The wards are strong, yes, but we know that Tom could get around them. He will not get around Severus."

Harry looked up at the austere man. "Why would you ever agree to do something like this?"

Severus raised one brow. "It's what friends do," he said calmly.

Sirius and Harry's dad seemed to be in some kind of staring contest, but when Harry stood, wanting nothing more than to get away from all this, James stepped in front of him. "Your mum's right. Snape will do right by you." Of course, it sounded a bit like a threat to Harry, but Severus seemed amused only.

"I – have classes, right?" Harry said, his mind whirling. He couldn't take it in – a crazy man with Dark powers was killing boys who looked like him. And he wanted Harry's magic.

Severus came to Harry's side, touching his elbow with a gentle hand. "I will accompany you," he murmured. "Though first I'd like to take some blood, if I may?"

Harry glanced at his parents standing together, Lily's face buried in James's chest. James nodded. "Do what he says, Harry," he said quietly. Then he added, "Please."

Harry swallowed. "All right." 

Severus led Harry back towards Remus's kitchen, where Harry was startled to find a cauldron out and ready. "Remus knew you were coming?" 

Severus nodded. "Your mum told him her plan." He pulled out his wand and a few vials from his robes. Then he murmured a couple of incantations. Three vials filled with blood. Severus handed Harry another vial. "Drink this."

Harry did, feeling a bit dizzy. He sank into the chair Severus pulled out for him. Then Severus flicked his wand, and colours began flowing around Harry. They didn't help his dizziness any, so he closed his eyes until Severus said, "I'm done."

"What did you learn?" Harry asked, not sure he cared but wanting to look grateful, at least.

"You said you only had the one class with Tom?" Severus asked. "Did he touch you or brush by you?"

"Yes," Harry said, recalling Severus had come right after that part of the confession. "He held my wrist and tried to change my wand movement."

Severus hissed, shaking his head. "He dosed you with something," he muttered. "I'm certain of it."

Harry blinked, alarmed. "With what?"

"I don't know. But the blood will help me find it." He looked at Harry then, and Harry saw a flicker of concern in his dark eyes. "Don't worry. I'm one of the strongest Potions Masters in the world. I will be able to create the counter potion."

He sounded so confident that Harry felt a hint of relief for the first time in weeks. "Okay," he said. "Thank you."

Severus's mouth almost turned up in a smile. "You're welcome. Now, you need to eat."

Harry shook his head. "I just can't keep anything down," he admitted. "When I try to eat, I smell bl -- stuff, and I can't."

Severus frowned, clearly thinking. Then he pulled out another vial, making Harry wonder how many he could hold in that robe of his. "Take this. I'll ask the house-elves for some soup."

Harry downed the vial, though it almost made him heave. But it was worth it when he was able to finish the entire bowl of broth and a small piece of soft bread. "What was that?" he asked.

"Magic elixir," Severus said with a smirk. "Now, you have classes?"

But when Harry checked the time, he realized Transfiguration had already begun without him. "The library?" he suggested.

Severus followed him, and at first, Harry tried to study. But Severus was very distracting, even though he merely skimmed through a potions journal and glanced at the students around them.

"How long have you been teaching those seminars?" Harry asked. "And do you live in Africa?"

"I live here, though I travel all around the world. I started the seminars about ten years ago, not long after I attained my Mastery."

Harry blinked, surprised. Ten years would have made Severus around 27 or 28, and that was extremely young for any type of Mastery. "You're good then."

Severus smirked. "You don't recall from the seminar?"

Again, Harry blushed, wishing he was better able to hide his feelings. "I'm not so good in that area, so I didn't notice." It sounded lame, even to his own ears, and Harry wondered if Severus knew the real reason Harry hadn't been noticing the subject matter.

If he did, Severus didn't let on. "You weren't much worse than the other students, other than Miss Ellard."

Harry couldn't recall her, and he felt a slight pang of jealousy at the thought that she'd stood out so much to Severus. "Was she good?"

"You don't recall?" Severus watched him closely, though Harry wasn't sure why.

"No. I talked with a couple of the blokes in the evenings – Philip and Karl, usually, because we shared a room – but I didn't really pay much attention to the girls." Harry cringed as he finished, realising what he'd admitted.

But other than look slightly pleased, Severus simply said, "I probably wouldn't have noticed her much either, except for her skill with potions. It was quite refreshing from a student your age."

His age. Harry's heart, which had been rising in hope at what he thought might be building between them, sank again. What was he thinking? There was no way a man like Severus would ever consider a _boy_ like Harry. "Right," Harry said, picking up his Arithmancy book again. He felt Severus watching him, but when Harry didn't speak anymore, Severus turned back to his journal.

**  
Harry slowly got used to having Severus as his shadow. His classmates stared at first, but when Severus seemed to melt into the background, they ignored him. Harry got another shock when he realised he'd been given a bed in Remus's quarters, with Severus on a camp bed right outside. Sirius wasn't there, and Severus and Remus holed up behind a Silencing Spell while Harry worked on homework and stewed. No one was telling him what was going on. 

Severus had forced him to eat supper, though he'd had another vial for Harry to drink first. It helped, and Harry had been grateful. But Severus wasn't talking anymore. Harry felt like the connection that had been building between them had vanished. Perhaps it was seeing Harry with others his age, perhaps it was disgust that Harry had let himself be so weak – Harry didn't know. But he was tired of all of this.

James and Lily were gone, of course, and Harry was frustrated. Surely there was something he could do, rather than just play the victim. But the hour got later, and Remus and Severus hadn't lifted the spell. Harry finally went to bed. On the night table was a vial with a note: _Drink this._ It was signed with a scrawl that Harry recognised as Severus's. Some of the tension left him. Severus, despite everything else, was doing his part to help Harry get through this.

Before drinking, Harry wanted to acknowledge Severus's help. He went back out, wearing only his sleep pants, and held up the vial outside the bubble of silence. 

It only took Severus a moment to notice him, and when he did, his eyes widened, and a flare of something rose up in those dark eyes. Harry blinked, and then it looked like Severus was merely waiting. _Thank you_ , Harry mouthed. Severus nodded, a slight smile rising. He flicked his wand, and Harry felt the spell drop.

"I didn't realize it was so late," Severus said. "I apologize that I left you on your own this evening."

Harry sighed and then gulped down the liquid from the vial. "Clearly you have important business to discuss," he said, trying to keep his tone neutral.

Severus raised a brow, but Remus answered. "We didn't mean to ignore you, Harry. But Severus is showing me how to help with the brewing, and like you, I've never been as strong as I should be with potions. I will be helping him discover the results from your blood – and I asked him to put up the spell to help me concentrate."

"We have another assistant coming in the morning to take care of the times when Remus will be teaching," Severus added, his gaze intent on Harry, though it ran down his chest a couple of times.

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to be childish, but he also needed to not feel so helpless. "Can't I take part?"

"No," Severus said bluntly. "You can't. Your magic can upset the balance of the potions. It tends to be very tricky to brew a counter potion with that kind of input."

"Oh."

His discouragement must have been apparent on his face, for Severus came up to him and lightly touched his arm. "I would let you help, Harry. I know it must be frustrating to have to remain on the sidelines." His voice was low, velvety, and between that and his gentle pressure on Harry's arm, Harry's body began to react.

Harry stepped back, knowing his sleep pants wouldn't hide anything – but Severus followed him, getting even closer so that his robes brushed against Harry's bare chest. "If we were alone," he breathed, "I might kiss you good night. If I thought you'd allow me, of course."

"I would," Harry managed, also speaking quietly.

Remus coughed, and Severus smoothly stepped back. "Good night then," he said, as if they'd been discussing Harry's classes or something equally as innocuous.

"Yes, sleep well," Remus put in. "We want you to catch up on some of your rest, if you can."

Harry nodded, slipping away to his new room, feeling Severus's burning gaze on his back as he went. When he fell into bed, now more tired than he ever remembered being, he felt himself drifting away before he could think about Severus's comment and the heat of his body.

He slept better than he had in weeks – better than he could remember. And he dreamt, although he recalled the dreams when he woke. There had been at least two, and both had starred Severus. Harry groaned as he cleaned up in Remus's shower. The hot water removed all the stickiness, but his heart was in turmoil. Yes, he was relieved to have Severus on his mind rather than Riddle, but was there something wrong with him that he constantly had dreams like this?

As he went to breakfast, Severus and Remus on his heels, Harry thought about it. He felt so much more alert than he had in a long time. He'd definitely gotten the rest he needed. And although he didn't appreciate waking up sticky, the other feelings weren't there anymore. His skin didn't feel too tight, he couldn't smell blood, and his mind wasn't muddy. 

Severus and Remus sat at the Head Table, though Harry felt the weight of Severus's attention throughout his meal, just as he had the previous day. That attention didn't waver as he went through his classes and chatted with his friends. Many of the students were still talking about the strengthened wards and the possible dangers. It didn't seem as if anyone was truly afraid, however.

While Harry did his homework that afternoon, he also thought about the situation. What had Riddle done to him? Was it something that could be fixed through a potion? Why hadn't Hermione discovered anything like that?

He sat in Remus's quarters rather than the library, so Severus could attend to the potions. But to Harry's surprise, after an hour or so, Severus came out to join him. "What are you studying?" he asked.

"Runes," Harry said. 

"Do you like it?"

"I do – for the most part. Hermione's really good at it, so she helps me when I get stuck."

"The bushy-haired girl."

"Yeah. She's crazy smart. She was helping me research Dark spells too --"

Severus glared at him. "Dark spells?"

"To see if we could figure out what Riddle might have done," Harry added, realising Severus obviously hadn't been privy to the actions of the previous weeks.

"Tell me about the nightmares," Severus said then, seeming calmer.

Harry did, knowing from his time with Severus that summer that he expected details. Harry tried to leave nothing out, even though his face burned at the admission that he'd ejaculated in his sleep while dreaming of blood.

Severus also had a bit of a rosy hue to his cheeks when Harry finished, but his tone was matter of fact. "I know of two potions which could cause erotic and specific dreams like those. And Tom's power is enough that he could strengthen them, I fear, so that one spot of the elixir might lead to what you've experienced. You said that's why you couldn't eat?"

"Every time I tried, it's like the odor of blood and semen hit so hard, my stomach just wouldn't take food."

"He wants you to take food only from his hand," Severus said, and though he was clearly guessing, he sounded fairly certain. "The ritual he tried with your mum had something similar in it, though he, of course, pretended ignorance. Even I believed him with that, as it seemed too Dark and horrible. It's like a slave bonding, and I couldn't comprehend how the young man I knew could do that." He sighed loudly. "Unfortunately, we all underestimated him."

"Do you really think he's the one killing those boys?" Harry asked. 

Severus nodded. "If he was truly aware of that ritual at eighteen years old, then his mind has been a twisted and mad place for a very long time. Blood can be used in so many horrible ways – as can other bodily emissions."

Harry shuddered. "Why would he ever believe I would want him once I knew all this?"

"Your emotions don't matter to him," Severus replied. "Once he got to you and took you away, he would be able to sublimate your feelings, anyway. You would think only of him."

Harry's stomach clenched, and even with the potion Severus had continued to give him, he wondered if he might be ill. Severus must have read something on his face as he began to stroke Harry's head. "You're okay, though. You're here. You're safe."

"I really like you," Harry blurted then clapped his hand over his mouth, mortified.

But Severus, to his surprise, looked pleased. "I like you too, strangely enough."

"You seemed so distant yesterday, after the library," Harry started.

Severus shifted closer, placing one hand on Harry's shoulder while continuing to smooth his hair with the other. "I had a twinge of conscience, I suppose. You are still so young – but Remus talked to me while we brewed last night. He told me how you've always seemed so much older than your peers, something I noticed this summer."

"You didn't seem to notice me at all," Harry put in.

Severus snorted. "I am very good at hiding my emotions, Harry. I wasn't about to let a 16 year-old-boy discover that his instructor – who was 20 years older – found him attractive."

"I'm still 20 years younger," Harry pointed out.

Severus smirked this time. "Well, this time, you're legally an adult. And your mum might have said something about hoping you'd find someone older and reliable. She fears you're succumbing to the wiles of young Slytherins," he added, sounding both jealous and amused.

Harry was so surprised he laughed. "So she thinks older Slytherins are the answer? And I'm not succumbing to anything. Blaise and I just have fun together, nothing more. I'd never get serious with him."

Severus removed his hands from Harry and studied him for a moment, uncertainty flickering across his face. "Does the age difference bother you? From what Lily and Remus said, I thought – but I don't want to take advantage of your situation, either." He abruptly stood. "I should go --"

Harry stood, as well, grabbing Severus's arm. "Don't you dare! I like the age difference – I like _you_!" And gathering his courage, he leaned up and kissed Severus on the lips. After a brief hesitation, Severus pulled Harry close and kissed him back, running his tongue along the seam of Harry's lips. When Harry obligingly opened, their tongues touched, and both of them moaned. The kiss deepened, and Harry felt his entire body light up, as if he'd been scorched. Kissing Blaise was nothing like this – in fact, he'd never experienced a kiss like this.

When Harry's hips started moving, though, Severus pulled back, gentling the kiss before finally, reluctantly, letting go. "You need sleep. And I need to get back to the potion."

"I'd sleep better if some of this energy was taken care of," Harry said, but a yawn at the end of it belied his words, and he gave Severus a sheepish grin. "Good night, then," he said, and he quickly feathered his lips across Severus's one last time.

The potion waited for him by the bed again, and Harry woke in the morning feeling even better than before, though still sticky. This time, it didn't bother him. This time, he knew what he'd experienced was normal and even expected after the end to their evening. 

After a quick breakfast, Harry headed toward the library. Without saying anything to Severus, he made his way to one of the upper levels reserved for the older students. Once he'd settled himself across a small table from Severus, he set up his own privacy charm. "Can I ask you a couple of questions?" he said.

"Other than that one, I presume."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why did Sirius think you were Riddle's bosom friend?"

"He used me to get to your mum," Severus said simply. "And since your godfather was not in my house, he had no way of knowing that I'd already begun to pull back."

"Did you suspect he would keep going after her?"

"No." He looked regretful. "I should have, but I assumed that he'd given up when she made it clear that she wasn't really interested. And when it was all over, and Tom was exiled, so to speak, your mum forgave me."

"There wasn't much to forgive," Harry said. "And I know you've always meant a lot to her."

"It's reciprocated," Severus said.

"Why did you leave England?"

"The short story is that I needed to pursue my Mastery, and travelling was a part of that. The slightly longer story is that Tom took someone with him – your godfather's younger brother."

Harry blinked. This sounded vaguely familiar, and after a second, he recalled the name. "Regulus. But Sirius never said anything about Riddle. He just said his little brother ran away and died far from home."

"Your godfather didn't know until many years later that Regulus had a crush on Tom. He followed him to Durmstrang, and none of us heard from him again. At the time, he just seemed to vanish. But we'd dated briefly, and I felt an obligation to discover the truth of his demise."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I had no proof. Still, I am completely convinced that Tom somehow caused Regulus's death."

They looked at each other in silence for a few moments, and then Harry blurted, "Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"I am not in the habit of kissing one person whilst committed to another," he said drily. "I think the better question is, are you?"

Before Harry could repeat that his 'relationship' with Blaise was only fun, a sharp wail rose and fell. Severus jumped up. "The Hogwarts alarm. The wards have been breached."

"What?" Harry also stood, gripping his wand. "I thought that wasn't possible."

Severus began to move toward the stairs, keeping his wand steady. "Stay right behind me. And anything is possible, especially when certain people are involved."

Harry stayed so close to Severus he almost trod on his heels. He couldn't believe how quietly and smoothly Severus moved. "What do you think he's going to do?"

"Try to find you," Severus said simply.

"There are hundreds of students here. How could he possibly find me?"

"He has his ways," Severus said, his voice grim. "For now, we will avoid any place suspect."

"We can go to Blaise's room," Harry said, thinking as they crept toward the entrance of the library. Even with the cancellation of the Hogsmeade trip, the library was pretty empty. Harry had heard a few students rushing out, heading for their common rooms when the alarm sounded. By the time they reached the main door, however, the library appeared empty.

"I doubt Blaise could keep you safe," Severus said, and again there was that hint of jealousy.

Sadly, Harry didn't have time to reassure him as he wanted to. "Obviously," he said, making his voice sarcastic. "But Riddle won't expect me to be in Slytherin. And Blaise doesn't have to know where I am. I have the password. We can get my dad's cloak and sneak into the dungeons."

"What cloak?"

"Um, an Invisibility Cloak. My mum doesn’t know he gave it to me two years ago."

Harry could almost hear Severus roll his eyes. "Of course," he muttered. "Where is it?"

"I keep it with my stuff, so it's in Remus's rooms."

Severus paused. They stood in an apparently empty corridor, not too far from one of the main staircases. They'd have to go up to reach Remus's rooms; the dungeons, obviously, were down. After another second, when the alarm continued to wail, Severus nodded. "We must make it quick. I'm sure Tom knows that you are close to Lupin. That will be the second place he checks."

"The second?"

"Your dorm," Severus said simply.

Harry's heart clenched. Would Riddle hurt his friends? Maybe he should go there and give himself up. He didn't think he could live with the thought that one of them might suffer because of him.

As if he heard Harry's thoughts, Severus reached back and took Harry's wrist. "Dumbledore and McGonagall will keep your friends safe. Indeed, all the professors here will put the students' safety first."

"But I don't want anyone to suffer because of me --"

"No one will suffer. And it's not because of _you_ ," Severus said sharply. "It's only because of Tom." Then he stopped talking and began almost running, pulling Harry along behind him. They passed no one on their way to Remus's rooms, confirming Severus's comments about the other professors.

Harry gave the password and ran in, finding his cloak on the chair by his bed. He always tried to leave it in the same place. Even though _Accio_ worked fine, it was nice to simply grab it when he was in a hurry. He threw the cloak over Severus and him, and they began a much slower walk down toward the dungeons.

They'd only reached the third floor when the alarm suddenly shut off. Seconds later, a voice rang out, and Harry recognised Riddle. "My dear Hogwarts family," he began, the charm Harry remembered from the one class apparent even with the _Sonorous_. "Please do not be frightened. I am here for only one thing, and once I have that, I will leave you alone in peace. Harry Potter. Wherever you are, I need to see you. Please meet me in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes. And if you are tempted not to come, I must tell you that I have a couple of incentives for you. Tell him, dear girl."

"Harry, don't listen to him --"

Harry gasped. "Hermione," he whispered. "I have to go!"

Severus grasped his arm, keeping him still and pressed up against Severus's body. "No, Harry. Wait."

"Leave her alone!" another voice rang out with a mixture of anger and fear.

"Ron," Harry murmured. "Oh, gods. I have to go."

Severus wrapped both his arms around Harry then, keeping his back tight to Severus's chest. "Listen to me. We have to leave. Your mother --"

"I will not leave my friends," Harry said, his voice choking. "I'd rather die."

"Such drama," Severus muttered. But although he didn't loosen his grip, he also didn't try to pull Harry toward the staircase. "All right. Here's what we'll do." And in a whisper, he offered up a plan to go down and rescue his friends.

Harry agreed it was worth a shot – it was definitely better than leaving Ron and Hermione behind. They made their way down the staircases. Once they reached the Great Hall, they waited outside the doors, which were closed.

"Now what?" Harry whispered.

"I suspect we'll see Dumbledore and others soon. We need to be patient."

"What if no one shows up within the time limit? I can't let him hurt my friends --"

"Relax. We'll figure something out." He pulled Harry close to his body, enclosing him in his embrace. "Breathe," he murmured. "We will get through this safely – all of us."

But as the minutes ticked by, Harry had to wonder. He tried to relax, but he knew Severus could feel the tension running through him. Only six minutes left. Five. Four. He swallowed hard. He didn't want to go against Severus's wishes, but he couldn't just sit there –

"Harry Potter!" Riddle cried out again. "You are not the man I thought you'd be. Will you truly allow your friends to suffer? I simply want to speak with you, but I will not be kind to your friends should you avoid me."

"I'm coming in, Tom," came Dumbledore's voice, and Harry whirled around, almost tripping over Severus.

Dumbledore stood just behind them, practically close enough to touch. He glanced in their direction, and Harry suspected he'd heard the noise Harry made. But Dumbledore simply walked by, though he murmured, "Stay here until my signal, Severus," as he passed.

Harry wondered if he didn't realise Harry was also under the cloak, or if he really expected Harry to simply let everyone else save his friends for him. Without saying anything to Severus, Harry darted after Dumbledore, pulling the cloak with him. When Dumbledore went through the doors, Harry put his hand between them, holding them apart enough to see.

A couple moments later, he felt the back of the cloak lift as Severus joined him again. "Don't do that again, brat," Severus breathed into his ear.

Harry shivered at the feeling of his hot breath, his body thinking things that had no place in their situation. He didn't respond verbally but instead let himself relax back against Severus, enjoying the feeling of strength behind him.

Then Harry got a better look at what was happening in the Great Hall. Riddle stood with his wand aimed toward Dumbledore, and Ron and Hermione floating in the air behind him. He clearly was holding them there – ropes tying them together – without his wand. For the first time, fear shuddered along Harry's chest. What kind of power did this man have?

Dumbledore stood quietly, his own wand at the ready. "What are you doing, Tom?" he asked, as if he was discussing the weather.

"I simply want to speak with him," Riddle said.

"You could have owled for that," Dumbledore replied. "You don't need to see him in person."

"We are destined," Riddle said then. "Harry and I. I have Seen it."

"I don't recall you being that strong in Divination."

Riddle gave a harsh laugh. "You know nothing about me, old man. When your short-sightedness led to my expulsion, I found much greater and more powerful teachers. And I quickly learned that my conviction regarding Lily Evans was a shadow of what was meant to be with her son. He is to be mine."

Harry couldn't hold back the shudder at Riddle's words, and Severus put an arm around his chest. He didn't say anything, but the tension and comfort in that arm spoke for him. Harry tried to relax.

Dumbledore took another step toward Riddle. "Harry should be allowed to make up his own mind," he said. "If he truly is meant to be with you, then all this is unnecessary."

"So many people are short sighted these days," Riddle said. "I can't rely on the intelligence or understanding of Harry's parents – not even Lily. I know you've poisoned her against me. I must act to ensure Harry's presence. Speaking of which, where is he?" Riddle's voice dropped, and the hand without the wand twitched. Hermione screamed, and Harry jerked and would've rushed forward without Severus's arm holding him back.

"No. I have to go." Harry struggled, not caring about the noise he was making.

And suddenly it didn't matter, anyway. Hermione's screams increased, and Ron moaned. From behind Severus, there was a shout, and then Severus was jerking Harry out of the way as James and two of his Aurors barrelled through the door, barely missing the two underneath the cloak.

Harry used the confusion to rush through the doors after them, the cloak still firmly in his grasp. He could see his feet, though, and he took a moment inside to readjust before sliding around the group, heading for Ron and Hermione. He caught a glimpse of Severus's frustrated and worried face from the door, but with his dad, Dumbledore, and the two Aurors now facing off against Riddle, he had to focus on his friends.

Riddle clenched his free hand into a fist, and Hermione's screams intensified. To Harry's horror, he saw blood trickling from her nostrils. Ron looked grey, and his eyes dulled, though he made almost no noise. Harry moved closer, trying to figure out how to help them. 

Then his dad attacked, and Harry saw them drop a bit as Riddle gave more of his attention – and his power – towards the men. Harry slipped closer still, now near enough to smell the fear and pain radiating off his friends. With his wand in hand, he murmured, " _Confringo_." He could've done it non-verbally, but he didn't want to take the chance of it not working.

He still wasn't sure it would work, but the ropes fell off, and as soon as they could move, Harry said, " _Finite Incatatem_." They fell to the floor. Unfortunately, they made enough noise that Riddle heard, and he whirled around.

" _Crucio_ ," he bellowed, pointing at Hermione. She gave a piercing scream, her entire body convulsing.

"No!" Harry yelled throwing himself, cloak and all, between Riddle and Hermione. Immediately, the scent of blood mixed with semen clogged his nostrils, and he gagged.

Riddle said, "Harry. I knew you wouldn't allow your friends to suffer." He smiled, and Harry could see insanity in his eyes. "Take off the cloak, sweet boy. I want to see your face as we make our plans."

"Don't do it," Severus cried.

Riddle threw his wand arm out to the side, and Ron began yelling. Harry tried to move between them, but then Hermione was exposed. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled off the cloak, the smell getting even stronger. Harry could hardly take a breath, the scent was so overpowering.

"Ah, you can sense it. That's the fragrance of our bond, Harry. It's been calling to you ever since I Marked you weeks ago." Riddle seemed delighted, apparently unaware of Harry's roiling stomach.

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer, and he vomited all over the floor. "Leave them alone," he managed to get out. "I'm here, so let them go."

Behind Riddle, Dumbledore and James appeared to be communicating through gestures. But when Dumbledore moved and a line of fire appeared from his wand, it hit some kind of invisible barrier before touching Riddle – who laughed. "You are no match for me, Dumbledore. Now that my mate is here, none of you are."

His mate? Harry's legs began to shake. Had Riddle done something to him – had he managed to bond them together when he 'Marked' Harry?

"He's not your mate," James spat out. "And he won't go anywhere with you."

"Oh, I disagree," Riddle said calmly. He didn't look away from Harry. In fact, he stepped closer until Harry felt his warm, moist breath on his face. "My _mate_ will gladly leave with me. He not only will want to protect his friends, he will yearn for the power that only I can give him." He pressed his lips against Harry's, and Harry felt the slimy touch of his tongue, though he managed to keep his lips tightly together.

Riddle pulled back just a bit, chuckling. "So shy, my Harry? Have no fear. You will feel passion like you've never known soon."

Harry was certain he would be sick again, but then he caught a flicker of black moving along the wall. _Severus_. It had to be. And just like that, determination filled him. He would not let this monster take him. "Let my friends leave. Now."

"Of course, dear Harry," Riddle said. He moved his hand, and Ron and Hermione floated into the air again. With a quick movement, he sent them from the Great Hall. "They are right outside," he said. "Just as you asked."

James and Dumbledore began throwing a volley of spells at the barrier, but although Ron and Hermione had passed through it with ease, not a single spell made it across. Harry closed his eyes. He imagined he could sense Severus, who had no cloak to keep him hidden. However, Harry knew the man was a powerful wizard. He would have other surprises.

Harry didn't know much about duelling. It wasn't something they did at Hogwarts. But he understood the power of distraction. He stepped closer to Riddle, steeling himself for what needed to be done. "I suppose I should reward you for giving me what I asked then," he murmured, and then he kissed Riddle back. He put his wand hand, wand still in place, behind Riddle's neck and opened his mouth.

Immediately, Riddle responded, his tongue questing and licking everything it could reach. Harry worked to keep his stomach from rebelling, and thought, " _Expelliarmus_ ," with all his strength.

Simultaneously, from behind him a voice called out, " _Stupefy_!" Riddle jerked away from Harry, his wand flying through the air. The barrier fell the moment Riddle hit the floor with a resounding thud, and James and Dumbledore rushed toward the still body, the two Aurors right behind.

Harry turned to the side and threw up again, heaving hard to rid himself of any of Riddle's taste and saliva. A gentle but strong hand rested on his back while another smoothed his hair. "Good work," came Severus's soft voice.

When Harry could finally breathe without bile, those same hands helped him sit, his back to Severus's chest, and Severus's long legs caging him in. Harry melted into the hard body behind him. Severus conjured a glass of water, and Harry rinsed his mouth before drinking deeply. "How did you know what I was doing?" he asked when he'd finished it.

Severus chuckled, his chest rumbling. "It was fairly obvious, I'd say. Only Riddle's own arrogance and blindness kept him from seeing your disgust at his touch."

"Sorry I didn't stick to the plan," Harry said.

Severus snorted. "I figured it wouldn't happen. I just wanted you to think we had something to go on before we came down here. I had no idea how it would go – but I would never have let him take you."

Harry smiled and tilted his head to see Severus better. "I know. I knew you'd get him if I could just get his wand away."

"Thank you for not killing him, Severus," Dumbledore said, kneeling down beside Harry. His blue eyes were serious, for once. "I'd hate to have to send you to Azkaban."

"You wouldn't," Harry said, aghast.

Dumbledore smiled. "No, I wouldn't. It would have been to save you, Harry. But it's easier now. We'll have a trial. He'll never leave Azkaban again once they see all those boys."

Harry frowned. "Why did he kill them? What purpose did it serve?"

Now James plopped down beside his son. "He's crazy, Harry. He has been for a long time. I suspect he thought he was earning your attention by going after boys who looked like you."

Harry was horrified, and Severus tightened his arms around him. "Honestly, Potter, what a bloody stupid thing to say," he growled. "Riddle was far too clever to think that would get Harry's attention. He was using the boys for their blood. I'm sure Albus has already discovered the potion Riddle was keeping with him. He wanted to tie Harry to him through a Dark ritual – once that not dissimilar from the one he first researched for Lily."

"Their blood," Harry repeated, remembering what Severus said the previous night. He really hoped Severus was right. The thought that all those boys had been killed to impress him had his stomach churning again, even though there couldn't be anything other than water left.

"Yes. I did a fair amount of research during my Mastery, and after our discussion last night, Harry," he said, tightening his arm around Harry's chest, "I remembered an obscure spell involved the Law of Similarities."

"I've never heard of it," James grumbled.

But Severus continued as though he hadn't heard, and Harry couldn't help but smile a bit. "If Tom could find people who had something of Harry's – his likeness, in this case – and take their blood and other bodily fluids, he could use them to strengthen the bond between him and Harry."

"What would he have done, if it succeeded?" Harry managed to ask, his curiosity winning over his disgust.

"Don't tell him –" James started.

But Severus just talked over him. "He would have petrified you, used part of the potion to paint runes on you, and then forced you to drink the rest as he chanted the words of the ritual. You would have been bonded to him, body and soul. It's very Dark magic, and unfortunately, he has the power to perform it."

"But not the heart," Dumbledore murmured.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, relief flooding him that it wouldn't come to pass. He couldn't imagine a worse future than to be tied to a person like Tom Riddle.

"He didn't have the humility, the understanding – the love – he needed to realize that you would never go willingly. I suspect you would have killed yourself to avoid it once you discovered what he was doing. Of course, all of us around you would never have allowed him to reach you, in the first place."

Harry closed his eyes, resting his head against Severus's shoulder. "Are Ron and Hermione okay?" he asked.

"Madame Pomfrey was waiting, dear boy," Dumbledore said. 

"Harry, I want to take you home tonight," James put in. "You need your family right now."

Harry tensed up, opening one eye. "I'm good where I am, Dad. All I dealt with was some bad snogging. I don't need to go home for that. Besides, I want to stay with Ron and Hermione. It's my fault --"

Severus squeezed him tighter. " _Not_ your fault," he said. "And Harry needs to remain here until I finish the potion. I already suspected Riddle had dosed him with something, and now we have his confession. I will run some tests, as well, to be sure we're getting it all. Harry can stay with Lupin until it's done," he added, his voice confident and proprietary.

Harry smiled, though he kept his eyes closed. He liked proprietary. He snuggled back into Severus a bit more, warmth flooding him as Severus's legs slid closer to Harry's body. He'd never felt as protected, as safe, as…loved? Maybe it was a bit soon for that, but Harry suddenly realised it was a definite possibility.

He turned in Severus's arms, placing his nose in the crook of Severus's neck. "Take me home," he murmured.

With no apparent strain, Severus lifted him. "Let Lily know that Harry is safe with me," he said, and then he strode from the room, Harry held to him like a treasure. "You will always be safe with me," he whispered.

Harry often wondered through their life together if Severus thought he was asleep when he said that. Of course, Harry quickly abused him of the idea by leaning up and kissing the underside of Severus's jaw. "And you'll always be safe with me," he said before looping one arm around Severus's neck and holding on. It was going to be a great ride!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3614082.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1565498.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/868451.html).


End file.
